


Lose You

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Angst, Death, Episode Related, F/M, Gruvia Week, Lost Love, Plot Twist, Romance, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: "I can't lose you." Gray's heart constricted with fear once Juvia's arms tightened around him. Gajeel was dead, Levy was lost and he had a feeling that their heartache was far from over. (Gruvia/Gajevy) (Alvarez Arc) (Plot Twist) (For Gruvia Week 2019) (day 5: heartache)





	Lose You

**Hey, everyone!**

**It's time for even more angst with day 5: heartbreak. I dedicated this story to @thewritingstar from Tumblr since her birthday was April 5th.**

**Happy crying!**

* * *

"Gajeel!" Juvia screamed and Gray kept his arms tight around her; preventing her from running towards the dragon slayer.

"You can't do this!" Meanwhile; Levy was being held by Pantherlily and she was sobbing so much it was hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry..." Gajeel looked between the two bluenettes. "I really did want...a future with you." His eyes settled on the solid script mage and she cried even harder.

"No!" Suddenly; he was gone; together with Bloodman. The battlefield was silent; except for the anguish screams of the two women.

"I'm so sorry." Gray swallowed hard while turning Juvia around in his arms. She buried her head against his chest and he could feel her tears.

"He can't... he can't be gone." He lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to the top of hers.

"Levy, what are you doing?" They could hear the sound of someone digging as the petit bluenette tried to reach the man she loved.

"He can't be gone! I refuse to believe it!" Anger and sorrow were clear in her tone; as well as understandable denial.

"Please…tell me it's not real. It can't be real." Juvia looked up and Gray's heart broke at the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"It will be alright." He knew it wouldn't. "You'll get through this."

"How?" She swallowed hard; trying to prevent fresh tears from falling. "He was my best friend."

"He wouldn't want you to cry." The ice mage said; chasing a tear away with his thumb.

"He really wouldn't." Juvia sobbed. She knew how much Gajeel hated-or rather, feared- crying women.

"I'm going to find him and I'll bring him back!" Levy was still refusing to accept the truth; while Lily watched her sadly.

"You can't." Gray looked at her, pleading. "He wanted you to be safe, so you have to stay here."

"I don't care!" She yelled before standing up and attempting to dry her tears. "I'm going after him and you can beg me all you want, but you're not going to change my mind."

He froze as a painful memory crossed his mind. He remembered the moment he had told Ur those same words.

"Do you really think…. he could still be alive?" Juvia asked; hopeful.

"I'm going to bring him back… If it's the last thing I do." Before any of them could understand what was happening, Levy had used her magic to create an iron barrier; making her disappear from their sight.

"Levy!" Lily yelled and rushed after her; but was stopped by the barrier.

"We have to go after her." Gray declared; panicking as he thought about the consequences of going out alone that night.

"Now Levy's gone too." Juvia sobbed; burying her head in his chest again. "Why does everyone have to go?"

Lily nodded in Gray's direction before flying away. Trusting the exceed to find Levy and make sure she was safe, the ice mage turned to the crying girl in his arms. "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't be sure of that." He knew she was afraid of losing him; even more so now that Gajeel was gone. Truth be told; he was scared too.

"I know that I'll do everything I can to make sure that you never have to lose anyone else." It was a promise he hoped to be able to keep.

"I can't lose you." Juvia's arms tightened around him. "That…that would break me."

Gray would feel the same if he ever lost her, but he wasn't ready to tell her that. He feared that in doing so, fate might decide to be cruel again and take away someone else he loved.

While he prayed that he wouldn't have to experience that heartache again, he knew better than to believe that they would both come out alright from this war.

* * *

**Did you like this plot twist? What do you think would've happened if Gray and Juvia had indeed been there when Gajeel died?**


End file.
